


So Many Scars

by Kieselschatten



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times Plus 1, M/M, Oliver finding out about Barrys scars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, boyfriends being boyfriends, prompt, scar talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieselschatten/pseuds/Kieselschatten
Summary: Prompt: barry has some scars. 5 times oliver sees barry's scars 1 time everyone see a huge one?
Relationships: Barry Allen & All, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this story on my ff.net accound for over two years now and I decided to finally upload it. And then I noticed that I haven't uploaded it here to this site yet so now I did it. Hope you enjoy! :)

1

Barry was in Star City helping Oliver on a case involving a Metahuman who ‘escaped’ from Central City. After successfully capturing said Metahuman who had the power to control the wind Barry stayed at the Arrow Cave as the speedster likes to call it to make out with his boyfriend.

The hero of Central City kissed Oliver on the mouth all the while trying to undress the vigilante (they were alone). Oliver didn’t stop him, only deepening the kiss while also ripping off the speedster’s clothes. They lay down on the ‘bed’ Oliver always gets patched up on after getting injured on a mission with Barry at the bottom and Oliver on top.

Suddenly the vigilante stopped making Barry whine for more. “Where did you get this scar?” the Green Arrow asked out of nowhere after examining Barry’s body. He traced the scar on Barry’s left upper arm with his finger so that his lover knew which one he meant.

“Oh, that one? That was actually quite a funny story you know. I went for a walk (run) on a cold winter day and of course it was slippery as hell. Well, clumsy me raced down the street with too much speed and slipped.” At that Barry had to stop because Oliver was laughing his ass off already knowing where this was probably going. “Yeah, yeah, just laugh. Well, back to the story. So I slipped a crashed straight into a tree. Unfortunately there was a small branch sticking out where I landed and it tore open my upper arm. It hurt like hell, but thanks to my fast healing it was healed up after about three days. Only the scar remained. Hey, stop laughing already!” said Barry, playfully hitting Oliver on the arm. The vigilante played along and pouted while holding his ‘injured’ arm. This made Barry laugh.

All of a sudden they heard someone come into their secret hideout. The two heroes jumped up and into a fighting stance just in case this was an enemy (thank god they still had their pants on). But, fortunately (or unfortunately for them), it was only Felicity who had come back to retrieve her jacket that she had forgotten there.

As soon as she saw the two half-naked heroes she abruptly came to a halt. At first she stood there with a perplexed and confused look on her face, but then realization dawned on her and she hurriedly snatched her jacket. While running out of the Arrow Cave she screamed over her shoulder “Don’t forget to use protection!” while giggling wildly. This made the two lovers blush madly. They turned to each other and stated simultaneously “We will never hear the end of this, will we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. Don’t know when the next will come out. Hope you liked it! Just to clarify: No, Felicity didn’t see Barry’s scars. For one she was standing too far away from the two to make them out and secondly she was in too much of a hurry to get out again to properly look at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Once again, Barry could be found staying at his boyfriend’s house for the night. But this time it was not because of them fighting off metahumans or ‘normal’ criminals. No, they just wanted to spend a little quality time together, enjoying their rare ‘day off’ where they didn’t need to fight crime and protect the city from evil.

It was a beautiful night. Because of the nice weather the two lovers decided to spend a little time outside the house, cuddling together in a hammock spanning between two trees. Both of them had taken of their shirts due to the temperature being a little too hot outside. It was summer after all.

Neither of the two minded, though. Instead Oliver used the opportunity to roam his hands all over the naked upper body of his boyfriend, enjoying the feel of well-toned muscles under skin. Except it wasn’t only muscles and smooth skin he could feel. His sensitive fingers swept over a slightly raised patch of skin right over Barry’s hipbone on his left side. It was thin, but relatively long. About 5 cm (about two inches) in length. He knew all to well what it was that he had felt there because he himself had a rather impressive collection of them all over his body. It was a scar.

Of course Oliver knew that Barry also had scars, what with his natural clumsy behavior and him being a superhero (which, by default, also meant having many enemies), but it still saddened him that Barry had to suffer from a wound bad enough to leave a scar. It was an experience he wished he could have spared his boyfriend from. It was just another failure in his book, having been unable to prevent Barry’s pain.

But, the scar also raised a certain curiosity in Oliver; he wanted to know where the scar had come from. So he asked Barry exactly that.

“Say Barry, where did that scar come from? Was it just another accident like the one where you got your scar on your upper arm?”

“Huh? Oh, um, no. That one did not come from an accident.” Oliver could clearly see that the memory caused Barry discomfort and that he didn’t like remembering the incident.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious. If you don’t like talking about it, you don’t have to. I don’t want to force you to just to sate my curiosity.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You deserve to know. After all, I know the stories behind most of your scars.” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“It was just after a fight with a metahuman that I won. I was just about to tie him up and deliver him to the police that his partner arrived. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t very happy about the state his partner was in. So, literally out of nowhere he drew a knife out of his suit and attacked me. I dodged him out of pure instinct. He came at me again and again, but I managed to dodge him every time. I was even able to kick the blade out of his hands, but I was exhausted and after finding out that his ability was to apparently being able to manifest stuff out of his skin he created another knife and sliced me pretty deeply with it just over my left hipbone. Exhaustion and pain made me crash to the floor unconscious and both of the metahumans got away. I’m just glad that magic man decided that bringing his friend to safety was more important than killing me. After I woke up again I ran back to Star Labs where Cisco and Caitlin stitched me up.”

“I’m glad that he didn’t kill you when he had the chance to. Otherwise I wouldn’t be your boyfriend right now. I’m also sorry that you had to go through all that. I can imagine that the wound wasn’t very pleasant.” But even after having said all that, there was something that was still bothering Oliver.

“Magic Man? Really? You couldn’t have come up with a better name?” Oliver said while laughing. Barry just pouted, feigning to be hurt by the comment, but after a short while he too was laughing alongside his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was another hot summer day, so Oliver and Barry decided to go swimming and have a picnic afterwards. After having packed all they needed for their little trip they used Oliver’s bike to get to a little lake not far from the city. It was hidden inside a small forest so no one else was around. It was only by coincidence that Barry had stumbled upon the lake during one of his missions.

They parked the bike and, after searching for the best place to lay down, they spread the blanket they brought with them on the ground and sat down on top of it. After enjoying the feeling of the warm sun rays on their skin they decided to cool down a little in the clear water of the lake. They swam out to the middle of the lake, splashing water onto each other, initiating a water fight. It was a lot of fun. They spend about two hours in the water before they decided that they were too hungry to stay in the lake for another minute without starving to death.

Oliver plopped down on the blanket while Barry took out all the tasty goodies they had packed into their bags. They stuffed themselves to the brim with self-made sandwiches, some fruits and, of course, cookies for dessert. Then, just like after they arrived at the lake, they settled down on the blankets and enjoyed the sun.

Barry had bent his leg in such a way that his swim trunks had risen up a little, enough for one of his scars to be exposed. Barry was just about to doze off into dreamland when Oliver had discovered the previously revealed scar and, once again, asked him how he had gotten it.

“That was actually before my Flash days. I was called to a crime scene in an area that was known for extensive violence and crimes. I had a bad feeling about this place but I couldn’t just stay away and not help solve this murder because of that. So I ignored my instincts screaming at me to get away and went against my better judgement. I was about done with my examination of the crime scene when the shooting began. A gang recently moving their shady dealings into this part of town didn’t want police snooping around the area and tried to scare us away by shooting at us. A stray bullet unfortunately found its way towards me and hit me on my upper thigh. Thankfully it was just a graze, but it still hurt. It didn’t take long for the police to take control of the situation, but most of the gang managed to get away. Only two of them got captured and arrested.

“I was brought to a hospital and got several stitches. It didn’t take too long to heal and before I knew it, I was back at work. But, as you can see, I still got a scar.”

“Oh Barry, I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I’m glad that nothing worse happened. I couldn’t imagine how my life would have been had I never met you. In fact, I don’t even want to imagine it. I just love you so much.”

After he said that, he kissed Barry passionately on the lips before giving a gentle kiss to the scar on Barry’s thigh. Barry couldn’t hold back the small tear that slipped down his cheek after hearing Oliver’s touching words. He too couldn’t imagine a world without his boyfriend in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is it with this chapter! I’m sorry it’s so short but at least it’s an update, right? Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
